


A Quiet Night

by Caito_Potato



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Hes gonna be a good boy, I put Gavin thru Hell, M/M, Temporary Character Death, but not right away, cause i can
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 13:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15607008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caito_Potato/pseuds/Caito_Potato
Summary: He felt the heat of tears trailing down his face, and suddenly the feeling of death wasn’t the only thing making him choke up.





	1. The End of the Beggining.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure how many chapters this will be, but its going to be sad, and lovely at the same time.

The streets were quiet, and calm. White snow fell across the walkways and roads, in a thin blanket, casting everything in a lovely glow. 

 

There was not a single person awake, that wasn’t enjoying the snow. 

 

Not even the man laying on the ground, looking up at the sky, dying the brilliant white snow, a dark red. 

 

He let out a gentle sigh, and swallowed thickly. He had long since stopped shivering, both from the blood loss, and the cold. A warm numbness settled its way into his arms and legs, his chest heavy with breath and bullets. 

 

He tried his best to move, but found himself unable. Along with how hard it was to focus on the snow drifting onto his face, the bitter cold no longer bothered him. 

 

His shivers had stopped long ago, and just the soft puffs of his breath remained to show how cold it truly was. 

 

He blinked sluggishly, his hand drifting towards his pocket. A recorder sat there, unused, but unbroken. He tried seven times, before he fished it from his pocket. He groaned softly, his hand shaking as he brought it closer, and then clicked the button. 

 

“… My name… is Gavin Reed. D-Detective Reed, from the D-Detroit police department. I… I was on a stake out, and when in pursuit of the suspect… I was s-shot in the ch-chest… I… I don’t think I’ll-I'll make it. Sh-Shit… I… wh-whoever finds this… P-Please give this t-tape to… to Lieutenant H-Hank Ande-Anderson. H-Hes… th-the o-old man with the t-twink ass an-android trai-trailing him. T-Tell him to play it.”

 

He paused a moment, hoping that perhaps Hank would listen to it. 

 

“ … Hank? I-If… if you or… or Connor is li-listening I just… I wanted to-to apologize… I… I know Co-Connors… said he's fo-forgiven me but I just… I-I was a sack of crap to you-you both. I-I… I’m sorry… I-I sh-should have been be-better…” 

 

He had to take a moment, coughing horribly, and taking in a wheezing breath. He had to come back into focus, and took a second before speaking again. 

 

“I shoulda… I shoulda been… I-I…” 

 

“… Can you… if he’s still a-around can… c-can you let C-Collin listen? I uh… I want to-to let… let him know…” 

 

He groaned softly, head swimming, his heart thumping faster. He couldn’t hold on much longer, he was exhausted, his eyes closing of their own accord. His mouth felt as though it was filled with cotton, as he coughed wetly, and gasped for breath. 

 

“… Collin I… I just… T-Thank you. For ev-everything, you… you were a good partner, i-in the time I had you with… with me. I-I hope that-that they give you a-a better par-…. Partner than I was…. I kno-know that… that I wasn’t th-the best… he-hell you’re probably no-not even listening to-to this… just… if-if you are I… thanks. Fo-for not giving… up on me.” 

 

He felt the heat of tears trailing down his face, and suddenly the feeling of death wasn’t the only thing making him choke up. 

 

“Its… probably d-dumb of me to… to say… but… but I think I might have … f-fallen for you-you… Collin … heh… Its funny… I’m laying here, dying, an… all-all I can think about, is… regretting not saying any-anything to you… h-how stupid of… of me huh?” 

 

He blinked sluggishly. It was getting harder to stay awake. He knew he had to wrap things up, but there was so much more he wanted to say, to explain.

 

“…. I…. I gotta go. Wish I… had more time but… I guess this is it…. Heh… I suppose th-those bets… those bets were right… huh? G-Got a taste of… of my own medicine…” 

 

He started to mumble, slurring off into a slight ramble, as he tried to fill his last moments with anything he could think of.

 

“… Gavin Reed… the man that died, and no one gave a shit. Heh. The man that died the way he was in life. Cold, alone, abrasive, and an idiot. P-put that… on a grave marker… hmm… will you guys find me… and be able to… to do that? Got… got no family to contact… if you… if you find em, they… they won’t care what you… do with me… toss me… in the river, I bet… I bet that’s what they’d say.” 

 

He looked up, towards the snow that burned against his face, reminding him of the sheer moments he could feel falling away. And the mere seconds he had left. 

 

“… The snows really pretty… I’ll miss it… I’ll miss you… you all too. But I… I’m… I’m done… Good… Goodbye.” 

 

He clicked the button under his thumb, and let his hand fall back to his side. He watched the snow, until his eyes became too heavy to keep open. He let them slip closed, feeling himself drift off. 

 

There was nothing to think about, as he lay there, just the gentle tugging reminder of what more there could have been.


	2. One, Two, Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank's complaint was cut off by a sharp cry, followed by the desperate bellowing of both his name, and Collins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone that's read/commented/Kudo's on the first chapter! It means a lot to me to see how many of you like the story so far! 
> 
> Here we go on the second chapter!

“Perhaps so Collin, but personally I believe… oh, my apologies.” 

 

Connor spoke to his counterpart gently, his LED flickering yellow as he received a case. He, and Collin, were standing in the DPD's break room, taking a moment to chat with each other before returning to work. 

 

The DPD had been rather quiet that morning, it was a slow, and cold winters day. Even some of the Android’s had seemed to dress much warmer. Connor, wearing a cable knit blue sweater, and Collin in one of his signature turtle necks, with quite the fashionable cardigan overtop. They were nursing cups of steaming coffee, though hardly sipping them. 

 

Connor read the case, and hummed, shaking his head as he took a slow sip of coffee. It wasn’t that he /had/ too, but now he was happily equipped with the ability, thanks to a one Elijah Kamski. 

 

“It’s a homicide. A few Android’s were found broken, dismantled and put out on display, all over a warehouse. You’ll have to excuse me, Collin, but they would like the Lieutenant and I to investigate.” 

 

Connor smiled softly, stepping away from the table, Collin doing the same, though with a much shyer smile 

 

“If you don’t mind, Connor, I’d like to tag along. I’ve finished the report for the last case detective Reed and I were assigned, and unfortunately there is not much else to do for today.” 

 

Collin explained, placing his cup in the sink, before washing it out. Connor, already placing his back into the cupboard above. 

 

“I don’t mind, in cases like these, its much more helpful to have someone come along as well.” 

 

He had paused to turn as Hank entered the break room, Connor lighting up in the process. 

 

Collin was still getting used to being able to let his emotions be shown freely. And those of other Android's as well. He could unpack a lot, from a little, though Connor was not the type to give very little anymore. It was clear as day he was excited to see his partner, just from the way he bounded over and then stuck to the Lieutenant's side. 

 

Collin also noted how /both/ their heart rates raised, as they became close in proximity to one another. Collin wore a knowing smirk, before addressing Hank 

 

“Connor has allowed me to tag along with you both for now, as your current mission may require extra hands.”

 

Hank nodded, patting Connor's shoulder; Collin noted the spike in Connor's Thirium pump at that, before he started to walk towards the entrance 

 

“Well alright then! Let’s get going.”

 

 

The scene was gruesome, they hadn’t even gone inside, and yet there were parts strewn about the ground. Snow, frozen in odd, blueish lumps, telltale signs that some of the poor android's had been struggling as they were dragged inside. Connor had been analyzing the path, when he noticed two sets of foot prints leading off towards a small alleyway. They had mostly been covered by the snowfall, so it made sense that none of the other officers there had gone to investigate. 

 

Connor turned to where Hank and Collin were chatting about possible motive, then back towards the alley. It wasn’t right next to the warehouse, another building over in fact, and yet one of the shoe prints matched ones that had gone in and out of the warehouse. The other pair, while familiar, only seemed to go into the alley, and not come back out. 

 

Connor's brow furrowed, and he walked forwards, running the shoe print through the database. He had seen it before, he /knew/ he had, but he just couldn’t figure out where- 

 

All thoughts stopped immediately. 

 

Connor stood, staring at the body on the ground. The puddle of frozen blood around it, and on it, stood with a stark contrast to the rest of the blindingly white scene. 

 

The sun, hovering above, light up the alleyway just enough, that Connor could see exactly who it was. 

 

 

“Well, as far as we know, currently, we are looking at a human suspect, and an android. Perhaps one, or the other, had been cohered into carrying out these acts.”

 

Collin explained, looking at Hank as they spoke 

 

“I see how you’d get to that conclusion. No offense, but if you’ve got a human /and/ android, more likely than not, ones gotten messed up in the head by the other.” 

 

Hank muttered, looking forlornly at an arm laying by his foot. He looked around, eyes weary, before noting Connor was not with him. 

 

“Oh for fuck sakes. Where’d he get to now-“ 

 

Hank's complaint was cut off by a sharp cry, followed by the desperate bellowing of both his name, and Collins. 

 

It was Connor, screaming for them. And he did not sound like he found something good. 

 

Connor was shaking, LED bright red, as he knelt beside Gavin's body. He felt as though his eyes were betraying him, there was no possible way this could /actually/ be Gavin. 

 

He scanned several times, but each one was the same. Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed, Gavin Reed. 

 

He gently took Gavin's head, pulling the body gently into his lap. Cradling his head, be barely noticed how Collin and Hank came rushing towards him.

 

He barely noticed as Collin started to panic and call out to Gavin desperately.

 

He barely noticed as Hank cursed, and walked back out to alert the rest of the officers. 

 

He barely noticed his own tears, his own feeling of pain as he held his friends body. 

 

He felt like he was being dismantled, like his /heart/ was bursting from his chest. 

 

Staring down at the body of Gavin Reed, he didn’t know what to do. 

 

He barely noticed Hank coming back over and gently pulling him away. 

 

He barely noticed Collin scooping the body up, and holding him close. 

 

But what he did notice, was the distinct lack of a heart beat. Not his own. Not Hanks. Not Collins.

 

Gavin's. 

 

Connor wretched himself from Hank, lunging towards Collin, and placing a hand on Gavin's neck. 

 

He held his artificial breath, eyes widening as he felt it. He turned to Hank, eyes wide and wild.

 

“Get an ambulance, he’s still alive.”


End file.
